Lacerated flexor tendon repair, as an example, is a procedure performed approximately 145,000 times a year in the United States alone. For all types of tendons in the human anatomy, early post-operative mobilization is beneficial to restoring maximal tendon function following injury and repair. Adhesion formation is a common complication following tendon repair, but can be reduced through motion rehabilitation programs. By preventing adhesion formation and gliding resistance, tendon healing may be enhanced. However, the failure rate of tendon repairs is close to 30 percent, primarily because of overloading at the repair site. Although an objective of tendon repair is to provide adequate strength for passive and active motion during rehabilitation, it is important to maintain a delicate balance between rehabilitative motion protocols and fatiguing the repair site.
A procedure for lacerated tendon repair is to use suture to mend the two ends of a tendon together using complex suture patterns. While this provides a good initial repair, the strength and quality of the repair may quickly degrade with subsequent loading and mobilization. Although postoperative therapy may be utilized to reduce adhesion, the resulting tension can induce gap formation or tendon rupture at the repair site, seriously impairing the outcome of the repair. Gapping at the repair site has many negative effects, such as reduced repair strength, tendon rupture, and an increased probability for adhesion. Further, complex suture patterns are also used for fixating soft tissue to bone, resulting in similar negative effects to the patient and often result in subsequent procedures depending on the activity level of the patient. Furthermore, such complex suturing procedures are time consuming and typically require specialized surgeons to perform such procedures.